


ABC's of Harry Potter

by Nightmare Painter (daiyu_amaya)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 07:45:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/847053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daiyu_amaya/pseuds/Nightmare%20Painter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Harry Potter stories that are titled with Alphabetic names</p>
            </blockquote>





	ABC's of Harry Potter

Arm and a leg

Harry/?

I watched him as he wandered down the hall way, really what was he up to? I followed as silent as a cat after him, his pale skin glowing in the darkness of the dungeon, raven hair almost blending in with the dark, He muttered; "It takes an arm and a leg to get others to love you…Oh it only takes and arm and a leg."

What the hell? What in god's name was he singing? I gasped as he quickly turned and slammed into me; "What will it cost you to see me and only me?"

What was he talking about? I did see him. So what was he talking about? This was confusing me and scaring me all at the same time. When did Potter become this violent? I shivered at the cold the wall behind me sent through my clothes and the cold look in Potter's eyes. What did he want me to see? How could I see anything that he didn't want to share? For that matter why would he want to share with me? I was the enemy and the rival. Not a lover, a friend, or even in his house. I was a Malfoy, The son of death-eaters and a budding death-eater myself.

"I wonder Draco…"

He hissed my name in a way that I only heard from the dark lord himself;

"I wonder why it is that you would follow me here, is it to attack me, hurt me, and humiliate me? Or is there something more behind that mask of yours?"

His grip became bruising as he launched me across the hall way.

"I am not someone to attack, I never was. People think that because I don't want to fight that I cannot or will not do so. Attack me, go on and try. I warn you however that I will not be tolerant of it."

Bath time

Harry/ Draco

I smiled at the large room and my boyfriend as I turned to slip into the warm waters of the prefect's bathroom. "Do you realize that we could be caught?"

I smiled at Draco as he slipped into the warm waters after me; "Ah, but the danger of being caught is half the fun."

He flashed me an annoyed look and then splashed me with a generous helping of water and soap, thankfully none of the soap got me in the eyes; "Sometimes I wonder why I put up with you."

I smirked and drifted towards him; "Because the sex is great, because the thrill of almost being caught excites you."

Draco's eye twitched and he threw a rubber duck at me; "Shut up and do something you jerk!"

Canary's and milk

Harry/Severus

I sneezed and closed my eyes to his smirk; "I told you playing with your little friends in the snow like that would get you sick."

I glared at Severus as he closer to me, why was I dating the dungeon bat again? Ah that's right; "Severus get that smirk of your face unless you want to be a cat."

He shook his head; "Already am aren't I? I caught a canary after all."

I sneezed again; "Yeah well your about to get a cold too if you keep this up."

He sighed; "It's a good thing I'm a potions master then, can't keep a cold. I however can keep a certain canary."

I snorted before trying to sit up; "Wipe the milk off you whiskers first, and then I might let you keep this canary."

Dreams and hopes  
Harry/ Tom Riddle

I withered beneath the blood red moon and cried out as pain made itself known through my body. Why did I have to remember that he was the bad guy? It was becoming so hard to tell the difference between dreams and reality just like in my fourth year…but I didn't know love then, didn't know lust or any of the things I had learned from him; "It's time Harry…when you do it make sure to believe in it."

I would be the one to free him…to set his soul aflame. But could I do it and believe in it? Could I let him leave me all alone? "Dreams and hopes float away down the river of reality."

Regret clouded my mind; I knew that we would meet once more in different lives. We had made certain of it after all.


End file.
